Legory Peck
is a member of the Black Order and Section Leader of Science Division Section Two of the European Branch, alongside his colleagues Reever Wenhamm (Section One) and Mark Burroughs (Section Three). Appearance Legory is a tall, lean, fair-haired man. His hair is slightly longer than it initially seems, with a Alice headband holding most of it back save two locks at his temples that hand down to his jaw. He also wears glasses and, like his fellow Science Division Section Leaders, a specialized lab coat with badges on the collar symbolizing his status. Personality Legory is somewhat pompous and usually quite mocking, calling out Reever on letting Lenalee serve him coffee and making fun of Johnny for not being able to stomach the gruesome truth about Alma Karma, stating he is astonished that a scientist from Headquarters would be shocked by such things. He also seems to have some lecherous tendencies, shown when he openly ogled Lenalee when she made a cup of coffee for him, despite her clearly being much younger than him, and when he attempted to flirt with her even after being warned that she was the younger sister of the Branch Head, Komui Lee. He is not, however, entirely fearless, as even he too was terrified when Sheril Kamelot threateningly described how he would use his abilities to mutilate him, Johnny and Reever. He needs submissive subordinates. Fanbook Gray log History Legory was originally part of the science team at Central, and was added to the European Branch roster after the branch moved from its old location to its new one as a result of an Akuma invasion that killed a large portion of the branch's original science staff. Plot Disappearance of Cross Marian arc After the European Branch moved, Legory was transferred to the branch and promoted to be the Section Leader of the newly added Science Division Section Two. He is first seen calling out how "inappropriate" it is for Reever, a Section Leader, to have Lenalee, an Exorcist, wait on him as she served him coffee.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 171, Page 176 When Lenalee speaks up to defend Reever, stating that she enjoys making coffee, Legory asks that she make him a cup, as well, taking the opportunity to openly look at the backs of her legs as she complies.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 171, Page 178 Legory, apparently pleased, says that if it is her choice then there is no issue, and when Reever points out that she didn't have a choice in letting him (Legory) stare at her, Legory openly questions if Lenalee was seeing anyone. Despite Reever telling him that Lenalee is Komui's sister, Legory claps his hands over hers when Lenalee turns to hand him his coffee. His attempt at flirting is cut short by the arrival of Mark Burroughs, another Science Division Section Leader, who takes the coffee from both of them and breaks Legory's hold of Lenalee's hands.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 171, Page 179 Affronted, Legory tries to get Mark's attention a few times, but is promptly ignored. It is just then that Johnny Gill, Miranda Lotto and Gigi Lujun show up dragging Cache Dop.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 171, Page 180 Legory simply watches in confusion as Reever and Lenalee react tearfully upon seeing her, Cache looking like her deceased brother, Tup Dop, who was good friends with Reever and Lenalee, unbeknownst to Legory. Artificial Exorcists Arc Later, Legory is part of the European team, alongside Reever, Johnny, Mark, Mark's assistant and Legory's assistant, Matthew, who travels to the North American Branch to observe the source of the newly stationed Third Exorcists, Alma Karma. Initially, the group is seen in the bathroom, where Johnny is throwing up profusely.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 187, Page 145 Legory remarks that he is shocked that someone with such a weak stomach was part of Headquarters, then pointedly asks his assistant how he is doing. When Johnny apologizes, Legory quickly becomes angry, cursing Johnny for making a scene and making Malcolm C. Lvellie dismiss them from the room, Legory sulkily shouting that he wanted to see "Alma Karma." Reever, annoyed, drags him away from Johnny while apologizing, and when his assistant takes up leading him out of the bathroom, Legory shouts that Johnny should quit, calling him "four-eyes" (despite his assistant point out that he wears glasses, as well).D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 187, Page 146 Just as Legory and his assistant leave, an enemy attack is announced over the loudspeakers. In a brief flashback, the Science Section Leaders, their assistants and several others, including North American Branch Head Renny Epstain and Lvellie, are seen in a large room lined with seals. The group is shown Alma Karma, the source of the Akuma cells of the Third Exorcists. Legory remarks Alma was kept a secret from the Section Leaders, then, when Johnny asks, explains that Alma is a Second Exorcist.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 188, Page 159 Legory then tells his assistant to stay informed and to not ask "embarrassing" questions as Johnny had. After a scene where Zu Mei Chang storms in and becomes emotional upon seeing Alma has been kept alive, Johnny becomes sick upon reading that Alma and Yu Kanda, who had been child test subjects, fought each other until Kanda had been forced to hack Alma to pieces. Johnny then throws up on Legory's jacket.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 188, Page 164 Back to the present, Legory, Reever and their assistants attempt to flee the building, only to have control of their bodies taken by the Noah Sheril Kamelot.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 188, Page 173 Along with the others, Legory is forcibly marched back to Alma's containment chamber, where the Millennium Earl and several other members of the Noah Family wait. Along with several others, Legory is forced to watch as the Noah Family abruptly reunite Kanda, whom they have kidnapped, with the unconscious body of Alma. Just then, Allen Walker arrives via an Ark Gate to save them.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 188, Page 186 Trivia * Legory dislikes troublesome people and the division 1 of science section. References Navigation Category:Science Section Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Black Order Member Category:British Characters